The Keep:Gamified Reading/Tymeles
While the Bookwyrm tries to get people to read when they should do something else, Tymeles persuades people into doing other things when they should be reading and then tells them that it’s okay because they don’t have enough time to read. Description While the Bookwyrm tries to get people to read when they should do something else, Tymeles persuades people into doing other things when they should be reading and then tells them that it’s okay because they don’t have enough time to read. This monster has invaded Habitica and is wreaking havoc! We, the members of the Gamified Reading guild, need to step up and defeat this monster! Hurry, clean up your schedules so that you don't fall victim to Tymeles! Game Mechanics Tymeles starts with 1000 HP and 0 Power. These change when one of the following happens: *User "Cleans up the Clutter" - -3HP *User resists Tymeles -2 HP *User gives in to Tymeles - +2 HP +1 Power Whenever Tymeles's power reaches 25, it resets to zero and can launch a special attack which changes at each attack. The challenge ends when Tymeles's health reaches zero. Regular updates on HP and Power will be given in the chat of Gamified Reading. Winner Calculation Winner calculation is done in a raffle-ticket style. Each user is assigned a number of raffle tickets according to the following formula: max(positive clicks - negative clicks, 1) Because of the max() function, all who enter are guaranteed at least one ticket. Once chosen, a user is audited to make sure that he/she adheres to the following requirements to win: *The user has completed all required to-dos *The user reports on his/her progress each week in the Gamified Reading chat. One winner will receive the challenge title and 1 gem. FAQ *How do I set my three banned activities? When you join this challenge, a to-do will be added to your list. Please edit the notes of that to-do, following the instructions to input banned activities. Then check it off to score damage against the monster! *What can my banned activities be? Anything, absolutely anything, as long as it actually helps. If you list something that you don't actually have a problem with, then you're not getting anything out of the challenge. Also, make sure that your goal isn't something that actually needs to be done! *Can I change my banned activities once the challenge has started? Yes, absolutely! Just let us know in the guild chat! *I just joined the challenge, but it's already asking me to report. What should I do? This has happened before. In this special case, I'll allow you reporting for the To-Do to count. *I want to give myself a break from reading and do one of my banned activities. Is there a way? Of course! For a small fee of 2 GP/minute, you can buy free time! A reward has been added to your rewards section for this purpose. *My question isn't listed here, what should I do? Just ask @loverofbooks in the guild chat! I'll be happy to answer your questions! Category:The Armory